


Dragon's Trance

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dragon Roleplay, Dream Sex, F/M, Gale - Freeform, Implied Nonconsensual Orgy, Library Roleplay, Nalu - Freeform, Oral Sex, Other, RogueXOC, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8969119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Levy and Gajeel acquire 50 free passes to a waterpark hotel and hand them out to the guild. With a few days of relaxation and fun, nothing could go wrong. And for a while it was. Levy and Gajeel finally got some amazing snuggle time. Natsu and Lucy found privacy for a late night session in the bedroom. Gray found an outlet to relax in pure ice cold water without Natsu's water warming farts, and everyone was in high spirits!However, something odd is lurking about the resort. Sabertooth has also been given this opportunity for an escape. But the moment they are confronted by Fairy Tail, a weird spell takes over and all of the wizards are thrown into a loop of lovemaking.Except the dragon slayers. Can they discover the mystery behind the hotel? Or will they be swept into the cursed magic that's pushing the mages into a haywire of desire?





	1. Passes

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a messed up portion of my mind that's been spitted out in words! Yay! (maybe...) In any case, I don't typically write smut but I figured why not? It's not doing any good sitting in my flash drive. So, here's a bit of smut, crack, and lots of awkward explanations. Plus dorky derpy daddy Rogue, I'm so sorry Gray, idiot me (yes I'm in this fic don't question), sassy Lucy, Natsu thinks 2% in his life, and the GaLe is into role play *wink wink*. Hope you guys enjoy :D

No One's POV:

It was late at night. The crescent moon shone in the sky with an ominous watchful eye. Serpex Darkwing, a wizard from Sabertooth and Rogue Cheney's girlfriend, rushed through the streets trying to find Frosch, Rogue's little green exceed who always wore a pink frog costume.

"Frosch! Frosch! Where are you?" she called out. Suddenly, a bottle came flying out of no where stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Shut up, girlie!" a voice called out. Serpex looked up to see a slightly agitated buff man in a window three floors up. "It's the middle of the night! Go to bed!" The man closed his window. Serpex growled and scoffed.

"Damn Bitch! If he knew who I am, he wouldn't be saying that so freely," she muttered. She continued walking again when she noticed she was in front of the rowdy Fairy Tail guild where a fight was seemingly about to begin. She walked inside. Startled by all the commotion of a screaming Elfman, Gray, and Erza, she froze. She came back to her senses when she saw a chair come flying at her from the ceiling where a fuming Laxus was glaring with rage at the crowd below. What was it with things being thrown at her tonight? Serpex ducked and got back to her feet. This time, she moved out of the line of fire.

"Excuse me? Hello?" she asked. No one seemed to notice.

"Hello?!" she shouted, louder this time. A girl with blonde hair looked up from her conversation with a pink-haired boy.

"Ohayo! Welcome to Fairy Tail," the girl said. "I'm Lucy! Who might you be?"

"Serpex Darkwing of Sabertooth," Serpex answered.

"Sabertooth?!" Lucy exclaimed. Serpex waved her hands innocently.

"I'm not here to spy or anything. I was just wondering if you've seen a little green exceed wearing a frog suit," she said. Lucy stared at her. Suddenly, she circled Serpex and then sat down.

"You don't seem like the other sluts of that damn guild... Did they send you to rub insult to injury? " Lucy suddenly jeered vilely. Just then, a hand landed on her shoulder. "Natsu..."

Natsu smiled and said, "It's okay. I know you and Minerva were a little on the borderlines. Hell all of Sabertooth may have been shitty, but they're a strong guild who care for their nakama now. They're fine. And you know that Minerva's disappeared." Lucy looked at him and sighed.

"Alright, I trust you," she said. Natsu turned to Serpex.

"I think I saw an exceed like that out by the park. Turn left from the guild and go straight," he said.

Serpex beamed and said, "Arigato!" She bowed and left. Suddenly, Levy and Gajeel walked over.

"Ano, Natsu..." Levy started. "The park is right of the guild, not left..."

"Eh," Natsu blanched. "Nani?!"

"Geehee, dumbass," Gajeel sneered. Lucy face palmed.

"Anyway, are you guys busy this week?" Levy asked, ignoring Natsu's face of utter shock. Lucy and Natsu both shook their heads. "Great! I got 50 passes to this awesome water resort and hotel place! I'm gonna hand them out to the guild, but I wanna give you guys one first. I gave Lucy, Wendy, and Erza one already. Here's the best part! Pets can go for free!"

"Happy is not a pet!" Natsu shouted.

"Gomenasai," Levy uttered. "But he still counts as an animal-like creature. So, Happy can go for free!" Natsu thought about this, unsure if he was insulted or relieved.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. "We can spend time together now!" Right after she said that, Natsu grabbed the tickets.

"We're going," he said. Lucy grabbed one of the tickets and put it in her mouth and sampled it. Then she spit it back out.

"Yum, that's a tasty ticket so I can confirm it's not counterfeit!" she exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped. Suddenly, something came flying at Natsu and knocked him to the ground.

"Whoops," said a voice which belonged to none other than Gray. He put an arm over Lucy's shoulder and said, "So, what's this I hear about tickets to a resort?"

"We got 50 tickets, duh," Gajeel inquired.

"Sweet! Give me one!" Gray shouted. Levy gave him one and then he ran off, but not before he stepped on Natsu's face. "Whoops." Gray ran out of the guild before anyone could blink.

"Gray!" Lucy shouted after him. Suddenly, a strained voice spoke.

"Where is that damn ice princess?!" Natsu shouted from the floor. Suddenly, he shot up and started furiously looking around.

"Outside somewhere," Lucy answered. Natsu dashed out.

"Matte, Natsu!" Happy called out from the table where he had been munching on his fish happily. But, he was gone. Soon, Happy returned to the guild depressed, unable to find Natsu. Gajeel and Levy had given out all the passes by then. Levy, Happy, Lucy, and Gajeel sat together chatting when Gajeel suddenly pulled Levy in for a kiss. Levy was shocked before she closed her eyes and kissed back.

"Maybe we should continue from last night," Gajeel whispered into her ear. "It is getting to be evening."

"N-no, not here," Levy muttered. Lucy scowled.

"Please don't have sex here," she inquired. Happy raised his paw.

"What's sex?" he asked. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. Gajeel tried to hold his breath before he burst out laughing.

"You...Urp..Uh. BWAHAHAHAHA.......You don't know what that is? Hahahaha! Maybe I should just show you, Happy!" he shouted.

"Aye!" Happy said cheerfully, unaware of what was to be seen. Levy got up to leave, but was suddenly heaved to the wall by Gajeel. He kissed her again, pushing deeper with his tongue. Levy parted her mouth and let Gajeel's rough appendage explore every crevice. They soon pulled apart leaving a string of saliva between them as their hot breaths mixed with each other.

"Let me hear you scream," Gajeel ordered. He leaned down and sucked on Levy's neck. Levy let out a moan and felt her knees go weak.

"G-Gajeel, p-please not h-here," she stuttered.

"Yeah, Gajeel! Go get a room!" Lucy yelled. Happy was still confused.

"Eh? I still don't get it," he said. Gajeel stuck his tongue at Lucy and flipped him off before he picked up Levy bridal style and walked out of the guild. He said he was going to go to the hotel first "to do shit."

"You can't do shit!" Lucy shouted after him.


	2. Smelted Iron

Levy's POV:

Gajeel put me down once the Fairy Tail guild doors were shut and we were out of sight to any members. We walked to the hotel which was only a light 20 minutes away. We could've made it in five if Gajeel could use vehicles. But, this meant we could spend more time together and I could just take in everything about him.

It's kind of funny how things work out. Gajeel crucified Jet, Droy, and I upon our first encounter, but I never held anything back against him for it. I guess that's why I love Fairy Tail. We can always find support to back us up, even when we fall apart more trying to fix ourselves. And a while back, I feel into a slump myself. I found myself being attached more and more to Gajeel. Maybe it was the way he just accepted everything into his life in a way that I couldn't even believe. If I had to throw away Fairy Tail, I don't know if I could. Sure, he's a bit snarky but Gajeel was always there, the way a big brother would stand by. Watching and teasing, but would stand up at a moment's notice to defend one of us.

I'm not sure when we really connected through our journeys, but it happened. After we returned from Tenroujima, it didn't feel like seven years had passed. And I guess Gajeel felt it was getting a tad bit late. He pulled me aside and asked me to be his. I became overwhelmed and it seemed all my walls crumbled that day to a beautiful field of sunshine and a future of happiness. That was our first official kiss.

Since then, we progressed quickly from simple dates to fancy ones. Then mating season hit Gajeel and we had our first true bonding. And I mean this literately. When a dragon found a mate, a transfer of spirit was needed to ensure a mate was truly forever. Dragon slayers received this trait through their dragon slayer magic and therefore, were required to abide by their instinctual habits. Now, he and I were truly one. A silver dragon tattoo now lay nestled around my collar bones, visible only in intimate situations or when another dragon slayer was assaulting me, which I'm almost certain no one would come near me in that way when Gajeel's around.

When we arrived at the hotel, we paused briefly in amazement, admiring the intricate design of the buildings. Looming over the area, it sat a good six floors high. Judging from the perimeter of the privacy gate, it seems that the hotel itself was only a forth of place. The water resort was just outside of the hotel's entrance, with acres and acres of pools, water slides, hot tubs, and even an aquarium under an overhanging bridge. It connected the third floor of the building to a tremendous restaurant which had zesty scents that we could smell from the moment we walked in. It was an exotic combination between the enlightening fragrances that were weaving themselves into my system.

Overall, this was a damn epic site!

"Let's go, Levy. I'm tired," Gajeel urged, snapping me out of wild thoughts. I sighed in delight and abruptly became aware of my fatigued senses.

"Hai," I replied and proceeded to follow the metal man. We walked to our room which was numbered 2C. The first impression, there was only a single king sized bed. Gajeel grinned in amusement as a mischievous glint snuck into his wine-colored eyes. We settled our stuff down and I let out slight yawn and crashed onto the sheets, enjoying the feeling as my small physique was sucked into the warm embrace. Suddenly, I felt large arms fall over me and a persistent presence making himself known above me.

"Now, shall we continue?" Gajeel asked. I nodded and smiled. As if all our tiredness had faded to shambles, our bodies molded into the familiar routine.

"Please," I said. I felt Gajeel's fangs rub against my neck and a small shimmer glinted onto my skin and Gajeel's own throat was gleaming with a dragon of his own. I turned my head back to his and kissed him roughly, taking in the cold tangy taste of his piercings against my lips. We danced for dominance, but he was always stronger than me. Fire rushed through me and our inner heat was taking over.

Soon, all our clothes died away, and Gajeel was nipping and sucking at each of my breasts gently like a newborn who had only known the softness of a petite perk for the first moments of its life. I gasped as he transitioned from licking, suckling, and nipping like a puppy.

"Gajeel," I moaned. The said man chuckled and released my small breasts to look at me with his famous Redfox grin.

"Did you need something? You'll have to ask for it if you want something. Or," he stated quietly. "Do you need something _bigger_? More of _something else_ , perhaps?" I whimpered as his words traveled through my ears. I flushed red, embarrassed and unwilling to speak. 

Suddenly, his hands fell down and pressed down on my nether regions. I let out an explicit moan as he teasingly felt up and down my outer folds in an antagonizing dawdling pace.

"G-Gajeel, please," I barely uttered. "I need you to fuck me. I need you inside me. I can't stand it anymore. Please-" I was cut off as Gajeel flipped us at lightning speed and pushed me until I was level with his growing metal rod. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Is this what you want, babe? You want this little guy inside you?" he beckoned. "Well he's not ready yet. I think he needs a shower of kisses from you. What do you say? You want him so badly? Then take care of little Gajeel's needs here and maybe he'll reward you."

"As you wish..." I replied . His cock gleamed with pre-cum and stood up at a good seven inches and a girth that my hands could barely slip around. A dick piercing shined at the end of his bulging head that was calling for me. Before I could move, Gajeel jumped into me and shoved his large member in my mouth.

"Suck me Levy," he commanded, purring out my name in ecstasy. Filled with lust, I obeyed. My hand fluttered up to his shaft and I pumped it faster. His cock disappeared down my throat in and out again. Gajeel seemed thrilled and I could see his body shaking. I lightly slid my teeth over his member and he groaned. I pumped him faster and harder. Shifting between bobbing my head, rubbing his shaft, and sucking, I let his glistening cock twitch and harden under my skillful work. Fighting my gag reflex, I pulled and inhaled my way over his sweet cock one final time. Gajeel grunted and let out a growl as he jerked all the way to the hilt of my throat and held fast to my head.

"Fuck! I'm cumming, Levy!" Gajeel shouted. Before I knew it, a salty liquid had filled me and sent a pool of warmth into me. I tried to swallow as much as I could. As he pulled out, I couldn't help but let some of his semen drip down me. He pulled me up and we leaned together into a passionate kiss.

Gajeel's POV:

Great God of Earthland! No matter how many times she does it, I feel like a fallen angel from heaven, a work of sin painted with holy water. I was somewhat tired, but I felt adrenaline coarse through my body once again. Suddenly, I felt the familiar hands touch my cock. Her silky voice flowed through me. I looked down at her naked body now dripping with _my_ substance. She was _mine_. Suddenly, I saw a glimmer in her eyes. Was it a hint of mischievousness? I felt the tables seemingly turn as I knew that look very well. I had that look only moments before.

"You know Gajeel, you're still hard," Levy inquired. I grinned.

"I can't seem to find where it goes," I said softly. Levy smiled.

"Well, fuck me. Let's see where you little rod goes and," she paused. "Oh dear, it seems you're a bit overdue, very overdue. I'm afraid there's a large fine you'll have to pay to compensate Mr. Redfox."

"Hm...Very well, Ms. McGarden," I said. I put a finger down below and chuckled. "Wet already? How naughty of you. You were supposed to fortify the little library before the storm. You're going to need some assistance in cleaning up, won't you?" Levy blushed and turned away. She moaned as I pushed two fingers in. I could feel my dick get harder by the second as her folds drank my digits in like an expensive champagne being offered a detailed sampling.

Levy was blushing and moaning like whining dog in heat. It made me joyful that only I could make her this way. I began scissoring her and her wet cavern clenched around my fingers and I could visibly see her navel press down and I knew she was getting close. So, I pulled out.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy cried and shot me a glare. I shushed her. Then, I lined up my cock and then slammed in all the way.

"Shit!" she shouted. She gritted her teeth and I don't blame her. I wasn't exactly small, despite calling mini Gajeel little. I froze and let Levy adjust to me. Soon, she nodded while letting half-lidded hazel eyes glaze over me. I took that as an okay and pulled out. She grimaced but didn't call for me to stop. I couldn't think beyond then. I fucked Levy beyond my humanly control. I growled slightly as her nails dug into my skin. The dragon inside was taking over and my breath soon became ragged and animalistic. I could feel Levy tightening and my cock pulsing inside of her walls. I closed my eyes as pressure built up to the boundaries, threatening to break and spill into her.

"Ah! Levy! Oh fuck, Levy!" The dam inside me collapsed and I climaxed into her with a howl of victory. Levy let out a final moan as she came with me. I collapsed onto her and we both were breathing heavily. The groggy aftereffects were glazing over us. I looked up into her shimmering eyes once more before pulling out completely and leaned down. I started cleaning her up by lapping up all everything that leaked out. Levy moaned.

"Oh god, Gajeel. Stop it, no more," she muttered. I laughed. Once I was done, I laid her down properly on the bed. Suddenly, just as I was about to turn in for the night, the door swung open!

Levy and I whirled around in panic and came face to face with her.


	3. Kindling Fire

Serpex's POV:

After no success of discovering the lost exceed, I returned to the Waterfall Hotel. Hopefully, Rogue had better luck than I did. However, knowing his motherly kindred instinct, he probably is flipping out even more than when I left. My hopes are he didn't destroy anything or disrupt the relaxation time for other people in the hotel. Just as I was about to head to the third set of stairs to check up on Rogue, a scream pierced the heavy silence.

My hair stood up on edge as I turned and headed to investigate the sounds. As I neared the room the sounds were dying down, making me anxious that the worst was happening. I slammed the door open and froze in shock. I immediately recognized Rogue's idol, Gajeel Redfox, and Fairy Tail's solid script mage Levy McGarden. They were as naked as the day they were born with sweat and husky scents floating in the air.

All of us stared for a long moment before something in my mind clicked and my face paled in realization. 

I thought of something to say and suggested, "Next time you do that, try riding him." I mentally face palmed myself and closed the door behind me in an awkward fashion. Mentally cursing at myself, I shuffled back up to the third floor like a hurricane. I really need to learn to knock, like seriously. Suddenly, a presence made himself known around me and I let out a sigh, forgetting the baffling existence that is me and the event that had occurred.

"Rogue, I swear," before I could finish, the ceiling came crashing down and mineral fiberglass flew in every direction! I started coughing like a hyena as I attempted to expel all the falling dust out my system and the air. Once I could see clearly, I glared at a dust-covered Rogue Cheney who looked at me with bewildered eyes. I let out another exasperated sigh. I cocked my head to the side and waited for an explanation. Getting nothing but a tremble and fearful nonchalant glances, I viciously spoke to him.

"Rogue, that is not the way to greet someone," I said.

"Yeah, um. Sorry about that kitten," he whispered. I sighed and shook my head before becoming a bit more serious.

"I couldn't find Frosch," I stated. Rogue fell to the ground, mildly missing a sharp piece of ceiling debris up his anus.

"What do I do? What do I do? What if Frosch gets kidnapped or captured and experimented on?!" he cried. Suddenly, he went up to me and grabbed my shoulders in a panicked array. "What should I do?!" I pushed him back down to the ground before bending down and looking him in his crimson eyes.

"First, calm down," I said. Rogue seemed only to breathe faster, making the air around me an overpowering stench of shadows, not that I really minded it. "Second, think of a place Frosch would go. I didn't catch his scent around town so he's still in the hotel right." Rogue looked at me in desperation. I smiled and lightly punched him in the head, ruffling his luscious hair.

"You're right..." he muttered. He took a deep breath and thought for a moment. Just then, his eyes lit up with a sudden recognition. "It's almost night by now so Frosch is probably starving, right?" I paused and then felt a slight smile pull at my mouth.

"To the food court then!" I exclaimed. Then, he zipped off in shadow form down the hallway. I chuckled in amusement and turned follow my boyfriend. He's such a dork sometimes.

Lucy's POV:

Natsu and I finally made it to our room after seven long treacherous hours of trying to find the damn hotel. I felt like dying as I leaned against the door.

"Finally... Made it... Room... 2F..." I managed to say. Natsu and Happy were just as tuckered out as I was. Natsu had been running everywhere today while Happy had been trying to keep up. Unfortunately the poor guy ran out of magic way too quickly and had to basically drag himself paw by paw to catch up with the excited Mr. Dragneel. We all collapsed onto the bed and lost sense of our surroundings. Sleep took over us and we all settled into dreamland.

 I don't know if anything else happened next. I guess I passed out. For when I woke up, I found myself naked and cuddling against Natsu's body. Happy was no where to be found. I blushed madly and smiled against his chest which was just right up against my face. I giggled softly, tickling his throat with my breath. He groaned and proceeded to sit up, clad in all of his proud glory.

"Awake yet?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," Natsu answered back. "No thanks to you." I saw his eyes open and stare into mine before a yawn elapsed from his lips.

"Did Happy leave?" I asked. Natsu groggily shook his head.

"Pantherlily and Carla picked him up a few hours ago. They said something about an aquarium," he explained. "He probably went just for the fish." I let out a belated laugh.

"Oh," I responded. "I guess... That means we have the morning to ourselves though, right?" I grinned and poked him in his cheek repeatedly. He gave little resistance before letting a raw husky laugh run through the still pleasant air.

Before I knew it, Natsu was on top of me and letting little butterfly kisses all through my body. I moaned and let his warmth spread through me. His hands wandered over me, eliciting small lewd sounds that I wasn't ashamed of letting go.

"You're already so dripping wet down there, Luce," he mumbled. The atmosphere of the room seemed to skyrocket in temperature as I turned a way in embarrassment. "Did you dream of me last night?" I whimpered at his question.

"Maybe I did," I whispered. Suddenly, he licked down my pelvis and started nipping the insides of my thighs. "Oh god, Natsu. Don't stop." He laughed.

"I wasn't going to. Tell me, what happened in your dream," he demanded. I struggled to keep my voice steady as his warm lips slithered their way up to my opening.

"It was dark and lonely. I-I was in a cave and there was a growling come from deep within," I began.

"Deep within?" Natsu purred. He slipped two fingers into me causing me to let a silent gasp crawl onto my face before pleasure soared into me.

"Then a great beast came out and towards me," I continued in a ragged voice. "It was _you_ as a dragon." A rumble swelled inside Natsu's throat.

"Mmm, so I'm a _dragon_ who _came_ out to see you now," he uttered a low voice before inching dangerously close to my nub letting his breath fall on it making it ache in the warm contrast of the air. I instinctively tried to close my legs, only to be forcibly pulled back wide open and pulled down to his face. "Then what happened?"

"Y-You came over and it was amazing. You were so handsome and majestic in gold and vermilion colors. All of a sudden, I-I was naked and I could see it," I continued.

Natsu suddenly latched onto my clit as his fingers curved up into my sweet spot.

"Ahh! N-Natsu! Please," I cried.

"Tell me what happens next. Luce," he stated.

"Your dragon cock, t-then you fucked me with your great dragon cock," I panted out.

Natsu hummed sending vibrations through me and I could feel my walls starting to clench down unbearably on his sinful hand. Suddenly, he pulled out to my dismay and I looked at in a disheveled mess.

"No," I whined. "Don't stop-" Natsu leaned in to kiss me and I moaned as I could taste myself on his lips. He pulled back and looked at me with a lustful gaze.

"Let's make your little dream come true. I've got a dragon cock right here, and he's ready to go inside you."

Before I could speak again, Natsu flipped me over and thrust all the way into me. He grabbed my hair and started moving before I could adjust but he was so warm.

"Ah! N-Natsu," I stuttered. He trust in and out of me slowly at first, but quickly picking up the pace. His burning cock was tugging at my innards in a warm embrace, rubbing against me over and over. I moaned as the pain soon became pleasure and it really did feel like I had a fire in my belly now. I could feel myself getting tighter and my lower areas feeling full. I knew I was going to climax soon. I knew Natsu was too as he was losing himself in ecstasy. But, knowing him, he was going to stop before he did. His self conscious mind was always like that.

I couldn't think anymore. I couldn't control it anymore. My body jerked out on its own accord and I climaxed all over Natsu's cock. I could feel Natsu suddenly pull out and shove his dick down my throat as he jumped over me and push me down onto my back. He climaxed and I instinctively swallowed his load but not before letting some fall out from shock of impact. He pulled out and fell down onto the bedpost. I let out a heave and moaned as I could feel my juices falling out of my back end and having it drip down my face. Natsu grinned and pulled me into a final kiss.

Our high soon faded and we began cleaning up. Natsu and I took our separate showers and began collecting our clothes which had somehow ended up on the ceiling fan. What happened? Neither of us knew.

We turned to the clock and saw it was nearing high noon. We gave each other a peck on the cheek before we left our room for the day. Natsu was all mine and it felt... Warm.

Now, we were off to the food court!


	4. Genesis

Azazel's POV:

I walked down the corridor of the pitch black laboratory. My plan was gradually falling into place after so much time. All I need is the submission of more people and I can finally activate D.O.G. - Destructive Operation Goatee. The final key I need is more bodily fluids and I'll finally have it. For ten years I have waited for this moment and glory. These wizards will be the final victims and they won't even remember anything after today. They were associates of my evil plan who are clueless to even begin to understand what I had to endure. My youth was taken from me and so I will take theirs to restore my glory.

Natsu's POV:

I practically dragged Lucy all the way down the steps and outside to the waterpark. I almost had to scream like a little kid. Actually, I did.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Lucy! We're here! We're here! We're really here!" I shouted. She rolled her eyes and started walking forward, yawning. Since she didn't notice, I took this time to stare at her body. Damn, she looked good in a bikini. Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground!

Lucy's POV:

"You dumbass! What the fuck are you doing, staring at a girl's ass?!" a voice shouted. I stopped walking and turned around. I sighed and facepalmed myself.

"Get off him, Gray!" I shouted. "He is my boyfriend, you know!" Gray scoffed and got off Natsu. He flipped him off and walked over to me. As he walked by, he whispered into my ear.

"Listen, Lucy, don't get cocky. I heard from outside of your door. Please use protection next time. You're like a younger sister to me. It'll be a pain if you get pregnant right now," Gray muttered. I froze. He walked to the pool area in the waterpark. I turned and looked at Gray. I wasn't sure if I should feel disturbed that he listened to Natsu and I, or the fact he always will be looking out for me as a brother...

I flinched as I heard scuffling from behind me. I whirled around to see Natsu struggling to his feet. I walked over and helped him up.

"Ugh, that damn bitch," Natsu groaned. I punched him lightly.

"Hey, that's still our teammate you're talking about!" I said. Natsu mumbled something inaudible. I rolled my eyes and ran off.

"Oi, wait up!" Natsu shouted from behind me. I laughed and jumped into the pool. Although, it made me wonder. Does Natsu ever get bothered by water since his element is fire?

Gray's POV:

I watched Lucy and Natsu run off in the distance. Despite my rivalry with Natsu, I'm happy for their relationship. Although, they had better have safe sex. I turned to leave. Suddenly, something caught my eye. There was a man in one of the suites. He seemed to be looking down at everyone. I noticed him on the first day I came here, but I've seen him there since. Something's weird. I don't know why, but my instincts were telling me something was wrong.

I started to walk back to the hotel. I intended to find this guy's room number or something like that. Suddenly, a shocking pain ripped through my body! I collapsed to the ground and grabbed my bare chest. I screamed but no one seemed to hear. What was happening?! My head wanted to explode. I couldn't take it. My sight went dark and I blacked out.

Serpex's POV:

I went down the hall to the cafeteria. When I arrived, I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see. Rogue stood outside the door with Frosch crying in his hands. I ran over.

"Rogue! Did something happen?!" I said. He didn't respond and just pointed to the cafeteria door. I slowly stood up and looked. I froze. Inside the room was a... Disturbing sight. There were people having sex throughout the whole room. I turned to Rogue and slumped down beside him. I felt sick and bile welled up in my throat.

"F-Frosch saw it happen," Rogue said quietly. "He said they acted normal and then... They started taking off their clothes and...That happened." He turned to look at me. "Ser, I think something is happening. Whatever it is, it's effecting everyone, even the Fairy Tail wizards." I nodded. We slowly got up and walked to our room. Frosch had calmed down and was sleeping in Rogue's arms. Suddenly, as we walked up the stairs, we saw Gajeel leaning against the door. There was banging from the other side and he seemed to be struggling.

"Um... Gajeel? Is everything a-alright?" I asked. My voice was quiet and high-pitched.

"Levy's gone mad!" he shouted. "I don't know why but she's begging for sex! I listened for a while but she's gone mad. Like girls have an unnatural sex drive sometimes, I get it. But this is beyond the usual. I just don't get why!" I gasped and Rogue's eyes seemed to widen.

"That's what happened in the cafeteria!" I exclaimed. "There's people fucking each other. Both normal people and wizards."

"You guys don't seem to be effected," Gajeel remarked.

"You're right," Rogue muttered. "Hmm...I wonder if it has to do with the fact we're all dragon slayers." I snapped my fingers.

"We should see Natsu about this! I would ask Sting but he's not here..." I suggested. Gajeel nodded. He hesitated before letting go of the door, but he finally did and then bolted out. Rogue and I ran after him trailing Gajeel's quickly distraughtly strewn scent. We followed it to the pool. I almost had to throw up when I got there.

Everyone was having sex. I shouldn't be surprised but it was still perturbing to witness.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I muttered incoherently. Suddenly, I heard a voice calling in the distance.

"Over here!" the voice said. I turned and saw Gajeel, Natsu, and that other girl standing in the distance. I ran over. Rogue explained some things to me and it seemed his suspicion was right. Whatever this calamity was, it didn't affect dragon slayers. Lucy, Natsu's girlfriend turned out to possess a small amount celestial dragon slayer magic as an after effect of the Eclipse Project. How surprising. She didn't appear to be a dragon slayer. Then again, neither do I.

We went to the nearby bar so that we could discuss the situation away from the... Activities.

Azazel's POV:

I watched from my window as the people below. It's funny how they don't realize that all that sweat and semen is slowly being sucked away from them and preserved in an alternate body. How lewd. It's funny how easily these people gave in to my mind control machine.

As I thought about these things, I suddenly noticed five figures running away from the water park. Something was wrong. If they were under my control, they'd be fucking. It couldn't be, could it? Those five... Are they dragon slayers?

The only ones who could ever even ignore the effects of my spells are dragon slayers. Damn! Looks like things are going to get complicated... But no matter. They cannot reach me easily even if they all combine their powers.


	5. Immunity

Rogue's POV:

We left the disturbing sight and quickly made way to a bar called the Drink and Dragon. It was a lesser-known pub but had delicious food. If I weren't so scarred, I'd probably have eaten something. The five of us, Lucy, Serpex, Natsu, Gajeel, and myself sat together at a round table. We all sat in silence for a while. Soon, Natsu broke the silence.

"I can't take this! I'm getting down to the bottom of this now!" he shouted. He got up to leave but Lucy pulled him back down.

"I want to get going too," I agreed. "But, my first question is how come we're not affected by this, this, whatever this is?" We all sat without an answer when suddenly, Serpex snapped her fingers.

"It's the Dragon Soul Gem," she exclaimed.

"Nani?" Lucy said.

"The Dragon Soul Gem," Serpex said again. "There is a thing with dragon slayers that is the same no matter what generation they are. That is the Dragon Soul Gem. Think of it as a ball of magic inside you. Yes, all wizards have this limit that recharges over time but dragon slayers have another one that acts as a addition that gives the dragon attribute to your magic. For example, if me or Rogue were not dragon slayers, we would still grow up having normal shadow magic. Same with Natsu or Lucy or Gajeel who would simply have fire magic, iron magic, and celestial magic, which Lucy has already experienced. This would be due to the fact that you would not have acquired a Dragon Soul Gem."

"I see. So, this Dragon Soul Gem can only be acquired through learning dragon slayer magic?" Gajeel asked. Serpex nodded.

"Very few are aware of its existence though," she added.

Lucy nodded and then asked, "That's good and all, but how does that have anything to do with us being immune to this sex spell?"

Serpex hesitated and then said, "I believe it would have to do with the attribute of the spell. You are probably already aware of the different types of magic but dragon slayer magic is one of the ancient arts. Its older properties may be the very reason why. I cannot be sure on something like this. As I'm was a bit sheltered, I really don't know." Lucy nodded.

"Ok," I said. "So we're immune, but do any of you have any idea of just who is behind this?" Nobody answered. I sighed. This is going to be a while.

"Why don't we just report this to the council or the higher-ups?" Gajeel suggested. "Personally, I don't really want to deal with this."

"He has a point," Serpex agreed. Suddenly, Natsu slammed a fist onto the table.

"Matte!" he shouted. "I am not going to let someone else do the work for us. Whoever this creep is, he's messed with all the members of Fairy Tail who are here! I'm not going to let this bitch get away with this, whoever he is!" Everyone was silent. I sighed.

"You should lower your voice. Look, everyone's staring now," I said. Natsu turned and sure enough, everyone inside the Drink and Dragon was staring at him. Natsu slowly sat back down. "I'm still not going to stand for this," he muttered.

"Don't go fucking shit up," Gajeel said.

"I think some people already did~" Serpex said carelessly. I could feel a laugh rise to my face. I tried to suppress the feeling and it came out as an awkward cough. The other four stared at me.

"What? Is it odd for someone to cough?" I asked. The others shook their heads although the girl who had said such a dirty comment seemed to slightly grin. I sighed. I stood up, prepared to go back. Suddenly, I felt Serpex grab my hand.

"If you're going back and investigating, I'm going too," she said.

"I want in!" Natsu shouted. I shook my head.

"You'd be too reckless. We're going to need a low profile," I said. "Serpex and I are both shadow dragon slayers, therefore we can watch without being detected."

"Reyos is right," Gajeel said. I growled.

"Please call me Rogue," I said. He laughed and shrugged. I glared at him. Despite how I felt right now though, we needed to stop this spell, whoever is using it. Serpex and I left to start searching, leaving the other three alone. I told Frosch to go back to Sabertooth and stay with Sting. She was only glad to go after seeing everything.

Natsu's POV:

Rogue and Serpex left. Gajeel stayed at the pub to do something he called "melting the iron." Lucy said she wanted to stay and think of what she was going to do. I wanted to stay with her, but I couldn't just sit around! I told her and Gajeel that I was going to get Happy who had stayed behind in our room sleeping. In truth, I wasn't. I was going to find the bitch that's forcing everyone to fuck each other.

It's true sex is an amazing thing but only if you want it. No one who doesn't want it, shouldn't be forced to do it. It was a simple thing of consent that even I understood. It's a form of respect for all parties involved and to break such a large unspoken rule is a breach in contract. As a dragon slayer, the mating process adds a greater burden upon consent. Dragons mate for life so hearing of anyone who dares break the code of consent will not escape from me unharmed.

I ran down the street. The building soon came in sight and I practically jumped over the arching gate. Suddenly, I paused.

"What the hell?" I uttered. Everything looked normal. Nobody was doing their lewd activities anymore. What the fuck was going on? Everyone was normal, playing around and having fun.

"Oi, Natsu! Come over and join us!" a voice said. I looked over and saw Erza, Loke, and even the First was here. They probably don't have any memories, though. The thought made me even angrier.

"Sorry, I'm busy! Maybe later!" I called back. Then, I dashed off to the hotel. I rounded the corner to the door, and then BAM! I fell to the ground.

"Ow!" I shouted. I heard a groan from the other end and looked up. It was Gray. "G-Gray?!" I stuttered. His eyes snapped open only to close in pain again.

"Ugh... Damn it, Natsu! You know you have a harder head than you probably think!" he exclaimed. "Oh wait, you don't even know how." I was rather offended.

"Leave my head out of it!" I shouted back. We both scrambled to our feet and glared at each other. Suddenly, Gray backed up. His eyes diverted away from mine.

"Oi, Natsu, you haven't been noticing anything...Strange?" he asked.

"Strange?" I blurted out. "Gray, you..." Does he know about the spell? "Gray, do you know about the spell that's forcing people to sex?" The question came out without even meaning too. His eyes snapped back at me and widened.

"Y-You know?" he said quietly. "I thought I was the only one. Nobody else seems to remember. I... I forced people I didn't even know! It was terrifying!" I looked at him with a firm gaze. I never thought he would be so... Scared. He looked at me with frightened eyes.

"Go back to the guild, Gray," I said. "This spell is effecting everyone except dragon slayers. Leave this to me, Lucy, and Gajeel." Gray seemed weary of my words but nodded and left. I continued on my way through the hotel trying to sniff out the perpetrator. No matter how long it took, I was going to defeat this guy.

Suddenly, a rather fowl smell entered my nostrils. It smelled rather similar to... Semen...And the scents of both genders. I stopped walking and noticed I was in an area of the hotel that I had never seen before. Despite how much I didn't want to, I followed the scent even farther. I soon reached a dark hall. The scent was overpowering. It was pretty hard to not vomit on the spot. I may have had sex, but even someone like myself couldn't take too much with the heightened senses and all.

At the end of the corridor was a door. I could tell the scent was coming from behind the door. I prepared for a fight and barged in! I gasped. There were bodies everywhere. The smell semen mixed in the smell of rotting flesh. What the hell was going on?!

"I see you've discovered my secret," a voice said. "I can't let you tell anyone though." Before I could find the source of the voice, a large object smacked onto the back of my head I fell unconscious.


	6. Sage

Lucy's POV:

I sat in the Drink and Dragon for some while. I hadn't even realized how late it was. When the owner told me they were about to close, I practically dashed to the hotel. Only problem was, I had no idea where the damn hotel was. Damn me and my damn sense of direction. I walked around town. The directions the people gave me totally made no sense.

I wondered about the town. Soon, the clock tower chimed and I knew midnight was upon me. I sighed. Damn, I was hungry. I turned the corner. I kept walking. Suddenly, I hit my face on something and fell down!

"Argh!" I shouted. "Who put a fucking wall here?!" I got up and brushed the dust off my clothes. Damn wall. I turned around and suddenly bumped something. I fell down again. "What the hell?!" I looked up to see a tall man. He had a large, muscular build and was wearing a black tack-top with jeans. He seemed to let off the attitude of a jockey character.

He grinned and said, "You're coming with me!" He leaned to grab my hand. Before I could protest, a snake came out of no where and wrapped around my hand. There was a bright light and the snake turned into a silver bracelet.

"The hell?!" I exclaimed. I back stepped and came back to the wall. "Take this! Celestial Dragon's Roar!" But, nothing happened. I tried to open a gate, but once again, nothing happened. The man laughed.

"Hate to tell you but that bracelet prevents you to use magic. Your gates won't even open either," he said. "I think it's time you listen to me, babe, and you won't get hurt too much." He grabbed my hand. I tried to fight back, but my reaction time was too late. The man bent my arms around so I couldn't move. I was defenseless.

"Let go of me, ya bastard!" he shouted. I hoped someone would hear me. "Someone, help me!" As if my prayers were answered, my hero came.

"Tundra Wind!" a voice shouted. A cold wind came bursting out of nowhere! Ice started forming on the man. He screamed and fell to the ground unconscious. I looked up to see a dark figure in the moonlight. I ran out of the alley. I looked up to bright, cold, green eyes.

"Uh, thanks..."

"Sage. My name is Sage," the guy said. He was wearing a green ninja-like outfit and was biting a piece of grass. His hair was light brown that fell in a messy way that made his eyes stand out.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia," I said. "If you weren't here, I don't know what would have happened." Sage shrugged.

"Whatever," he said. "Anyway, you lost, Lucy?" I turned my head away.

"Maybe..." Sage sighed.

"Wanna go to a hot spring? There's a really nice one outside of town," he said. As much as I was loyal to Natsu, I wasn't going to refuse a free hot spring trip.

"That would be nice," I said. Sage led the way. He didn't talk much. When we got to the hot spring I took off my clothes except for my underwear and my bra. I turned away from Sage.

"You're not going to take your all your clothes off?" he asked. I felt heat rising to my cheeks.

"Like hell I'd show myself to a guy I just met!" I shouted. Suddenly, Sage started laughing. His brisk voice was refreshing among the sweet night.

"Dude, you got it all wrong, Lucy. Turn around," he said. I slowly turned around and gasped.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE A GIRL?!"

Now, Sage really burst out laughing. "You thought I was a guy? Damn, Lucy. You're dumber than I thought."

"I am not!" I objected. Sage just grinned and jumped in the hot spring. I slowly got in afterwards. We just sat there. Sage was breathing quietly while I was trying to get the idea of him, er, her being a girl. My thoughts were interrupted as she spoke.

"So," Sage said. "What were you doing out at midnight?"

"I was trying to get back to this hotel my boyfriend and I were staying at. I sort of got lost though... " I stopped. I could sense Sage start to feel uneasy.

"Lucy," she said. "You said hotel. Tell me, is it the one with the water park?" I looked at her. With her hair wet, it fell down her face normally giving off the appearance of a girl and not a guy.

"You've heard of it?" I asked. Sage suddenly narrowed her eyes and suddenly looked angry. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth fell into a line of grimace.

"Lucy, listen to me and listen closely. That hotel isn't normal. There's a spell that forces you to do things that you may not want to," she said. My eyes widened. She knew?

"How do you know that, Sage?" I asked. She seemed surprised.

"You already know then?" she asked. I nodded. She sulked and stayed silent. Then, she said, "You shouldn't stay there anymore. I intend to catch Azazel at all costs but I don't want anyone getting in my way. If you could get away, I assume you're a dragon slayer." I nodded.

"I possess some. But whose Azazel?" I asked.

"The mastermind behind everything," Sage answered. "I've been chasing him for a long time. You could say he's a retired wizard. He loves using the use of chemicals and poison and whatnot. Azazel had a knack for making potions too. We met a long time ago back in the woods. I was born an orphan. But, I was left at a strip club at young age. I lost virginity at about 10 years old. It was... Horrifying. Being forced to do something against your will is a terrifying thing. But, Azazel saved me when I was 12. When I heard he had been causing trouble, I couldn't believe he would do this." I couldn't respond.

Sage continued. "I tried to stop him but even I have no defense against his spell." I met Sage's eyes with a confident look.

"Leave it to me and my friends," I said. "Dragon slayers are immune to this spell for some reason I don't understand. But, if this Azazel did something like that to you, I will defeat him, for you, for my friends, for my family, for Fairy Tail!" Without thinking, I got out, put on my clothes, and ran off for the hotel.

Sage's POV:

Fairy Tail, eh.... I thought. I smiled and sat back in the hot spring. Then, I frowned. I looked up at the night sky. Why did you ever change, Zel?


	7. Madman

Natsu's POV:

I woke up inside a strange room. When I got my feeling of touch back, I wriggled my nose. I remembered being knocked out as I found those bodies full of semen. The smell wasn't here now. Had I been moved? Suddenly, it flashed through my mind. I'd been knocked out. I tried to open my eyes, but my vision was blurred over and wouldn't focus.

"I see you've discovered my secret. I can't let you tell anyone though," a voice echoed through. I growled and struggled to move, but my body felt sore. I grabbed my head and bent down on my knees and a pounding sound like my heartbeat pulsed through my head.

"Damn..." I muttered.

"He's awake, awake!" a voice said. "Oh ho, master will be pleased. Very much pleased."

"Shut up, Tenzo," another voice said.

"But, Takuro!" said the voice who must've been Tenzo.

"I said shut up!" shouted Takuro. My eyesight finally adjusted, and I looked up to see to small beings standing behind bars, no rather in front of bars. I was the one inside. One of the beings was a little lizard-like creature. He had purple eyes and blue skin. His expression was stone cold with no emotion. He was facing away from the cell. The other creature was green and had bright yellow eyes. He was staring at me.

"The hell are you looking at?" I scowled. The green beast grinned.

"Me Tenzo. My brother Takuro. We Brothers," said Tenzo. Suddenly, Takuro's head wizzed around. His purple eyes glared at Tenzo.

"Tenzo! Don't give information like that to the enemy!" he shouted. Tenzo cringed.

"But, nii-san," Tenzo whined. Takuro rolled his eyes. Suddenly, there was a creak of a door. Tenzo and Takuro turned to the source of the sound. Tenzo immediately returned to his position. They both bowed and footsteps neared.

"Any improvement on the boy's condition?" a gruff voice asked. Takuro was the one who answered.

"He's woken up, sir," he said. A shadow loomed over. As it neared, I made out a tall, thin man. He looked... Malnourished. Yes, I know long words. Anyway, he was wearing a purpleish clown outfit. His hair was grey and he was grabbing his chin. The man leaned down and stared at me. I slowly stood up as I tried to ignore the pain.

"What 'chu looking at?" I growled. The man grinned.

"Seems you survived the poison and managed to speak," he said. "I am Zel, short for Azazel. I'm impressed that you were able to foil my plans." I glared at him. No doubt, he was the one who'd been behind this whole shenanigan.

"Just what are you planning, ya bastard?!" I shouted. Azazel laughed.

He stood up and said, "You really want to know? The answer foolish boy, is for D.O.G. or Destructive Operation Goatee." I narrowed my eyes.

"Dog? As in a puppy? Damn, that's not a threatening name at all," I said. Bob became enraged by this.

"Not threatening?! What if the person was allergic to them little mutts? Huh?" he objected. I thought about this. I suppose you would stay away from canines if you were allergic.

"Hmm, good point, Bozo," I said.

"It's Azazel!" he shouted. I grinned.

"I'm nicknaming you Bozo!" I said. Azazel bared his teeth (which were quite yellow, almost like butter). He muttered a swear word but I couldn't make out what it was. "So," I said. "What's this D.O.G. thing?" Azazel the Bozo's eyes glinted with pride.

"Well, I'd be happy to explain!" he exclaimed. "You see, a long time ago, I was a skilled wizard. I specialized in potions, rings, and all that sort. But, when they were outlawed, I was left with no source of income. But when I begged to use my potions or my rings at least, the master of my guild just.... HE CUT OFF MY GOATEE!" The bozo was bawling by now.

"Wait... So, is this D.O.G. plan thing just for revenge for cutting off your goatee?" I asked. The man snapped his fingers.

"That's only part of the plan. I'm collecting semen as a mass ingredient to use for my final spell. Once I collect enough, I can finally make my goatee grow back instantly!!!" Azazel answered. I stared at him.

"Can't you just wait for it to grow back in a few years? It is facial hair," I said. Bob froze and hesitated. Suddenly he facepalmed.

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!" he exclaimed. "HOW COULD I BE SO DUMB?" Wow, the thought never occurred to this guy? Damn. But, it didn't change the fact he was hurting others.

"You're a fool, Bozo," I said. "A damn fool. You're making others suffer for such a selfish reason. And for that, I can't forgive you! Take this! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Flames burst from my hand and melted the chains around me. I crashed through the bars and punched Azazel in the face. He fell back with a burn on his right cheek.

"Argh!" he cried in pain.

"You should think about your actions next time!" I shouted. I prepared to attack again, when I suddenly felt something hit me in the stomach! A jolt of pain lurched through me and I flew back and slid against the hallway floor. I landed on my back. As I got up, I saw giant alligators! I soon realized they were Tenzo and Takuro. They had both tripled in size and were almost touching the ceiling standing up on two legs.

"Don't you dare attack our master!" they said in sync. Suddenly, they dashed forward with fangs ready to rip into my flesh. But, you know what? To hell with them! I ran up to both of them and raised my arms.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" I shouted. I swiped at both of them and sent them flying towards the ceiling. Suddenly, they crashed through and light penetrated my eyes. I raised my arm to shield from the light, but that was a mistake. Azazel took this opportunity to attack me. He sent me back a few feet, but I recovered quickly.

"You bastard!" I shouted. In a fit, I ran up and tried to punch him, but I kept missing and hit the wall. It really angered me. "Hold still!"

"You won't be able fight me like that!" he stated. I knew he was right. But, then I noticed the hole that I sent Tenzo and Takuro out earlier. If there was light, that meant outside! I ran away from Azazel while he shouted protests in the background. I jumped up through the hole and sure enough, I met sky, wind, sun, and light. I immediately backed away from the hole and prepared to attack the sick psycho, if he came up.

I waited and waited. But, he never came up. Did he run away? No, someone like him wouldn't run away so easily. But, he wouldn't be above me, and I can't hear any sign of life beneath me. Tenzo and Takuro aren't here on the roof, so that only leaves... The sides. Almost as soon as I realized that, something whooshed across my face. I only dodged in mere seconds. The thing landed and imbedded itself in the ground beside me. It was a black kunai knife. I turned to the source and saw a figure covered in black. It was Azazel.

"Impressive, young one. It's true I specialize in potions, but I was also trained in ninja techniques as a child! Prepare to die!" he shouted.

"Like hell I'm gonna die right now!" I shouted back. "I'm gonna make you pay! For the people you hurt! For the ones who forced! For everyone you tricked! For Gray! For Levy! For all the ones you made suffer! I will defeat you or my name isn't Natsu Dragneel! I won't die because I have friends to help and protect! I'm going to live, in the name of Fairy Tail! And I will never forgive you! Dragon Slayer Secret Arts! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" His eyes suddenly flinched and froze.

"N-no! Wait!" Azazel shouted. "I can make up for it! Just- Argh!!!" There was a flurry of flames, and he fell unconscious. I looked down at his body. He was knocked out cold. Damn, did I overdue it again?


	8. Into The Night

Natsu's POV:

"Natsu! Natsu!" a voice said. I turned to the roof entrance and saw Lucy, followed by Serpex, Rogue, Gajeel, and Levy. I grinned and raised my hand to wave when I was tackled by Lucy. I smelled tears and looked down.

"Never, never leave me like that again, please," she said. I pulled my arms around her and hugged her.

"Alright, I promise, Luce," I said. She looked up at me and stared with those beautiful alluring brown eyes. "I promise."

"Hehe, how touching," said a snotty voice who obviously was Gajeel. I turned and glared at him.

"Shut up!" I said. I turned and pointed to Azazel. "So, um, what should I do with Bozo here?"

"Who's that?" Levy asked.

"It's the owner of the hotel," Serpex answered. "He's actually a retired dark guild member but never really quit his old habits. If I remember, his name was Azazel Dinkle. But, I only heard this from a friend of mine who works with the council. She told me recently and that's when I told Rogue and Gajeel. Lucy said she already knew and came running up here. We followed."

"Yes, that's true," Rogue said. "But, I want to know how Lucy knew about Azazel here." I looked at Lucy. She wiped the tears from her face.

"I met a girl named Sage the other night. She told me," she answered.

"EH???" Serpex exclaimed. Lucy blinked.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" she asked. Serpex facepalmed and looked up.

"I-It's nothing, except that Sage is an S-Class Mage I know. She works with the council," she said. "If she knew, why didn't she stop him..!."

"Because!" said a sassy voice. "I was a testing you!" We all turned to the side of the building. There was a guy standing there. Wait, was it a guy? He/She had the voice of a girl. Nope, her scent was definitely feminine.

"Sage?!" Lucy and Serpex shouted at the same time. This Sage held up a peace sign.

"Yo, how's it going?" Yup, it was a girl. Serpex seemed speechless.

Then, she said, "Sage, what do you mean it was a test?" Sage grinned.

"I was supposed to apprehend old Bobby here, but when I heard Fairy Tail was here, I thought 'why not see what's so special?' I mean, I've only heard rumors about you guys. Especially about the Salamander. So, I wanted to see if you could solve this case on your own," Sage answered.

"NANI???" everyone exclaimed. Sage held up her hands in defense.

"Please don't get mad. I would've helped if you didn't win this one within a limited number of days. But, enough of that. I'm gonna pick up Azazel here and take him to the interrogation corps," she said.

"Matte!" Lucy said. "You said you knew the guy. How come you're arresting him?" Sage looked up after putting cuffs on Bozo.

"It's true he was once my friend, but we broke ties a long time ago. I'm over it and so is he. We're enemies and even if he did save me...It won't make up for the pain of killing my sister."

Lucy's eyes widened. Sage said nothing else and dragged Azazel off into the distance. I had a bitter taste in my mouth. From what I just heard, this girl was arresting an old friend. But the pain of losing a family member pushes one to lose conscious of your feelings. Sighing, I followed the rest of us who went down to the lobby of the hotel. We walked out to the water park. Everyone was having fun. Suddenly, I felt hands grab mine. I turned and faced Lucy.

"Well, Natsu? Let's go have fun. For real this time," she said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go!" We ran off and started the real fun. Thinking was never my style so now was a better time than ever to have fun.

Lucy's POV:

There was a party that night. That officer they called Lahar came and acted in place of Azazel. He seemed annoyed with everything, though. All of Fairy Tail came here. And Serpex and Rogue even convinced some of Sabertooth to come (more specifically Sting, Rufus, and Yukino). Everyone was enjoying themselves.

I was sitting with Lucy, Levy, and Erza. Well, Erza was more standing and chatting with Jellal who had disguised himself once again. Lucy and I were talking and Levy was reading. Everything was normal. Suddenly, Natsu walked up to me. He was so hot in his tuxedo. He held out his hand.

"Well, Lucy? Would you care for a dance?" he asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I would be honored to," I said. We walked together to the dance floor. Into the Night by Santana came on. It fit us perfectly.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, it was love from above, that could save me from hell,_

"You were the best gift I could ever get, Natsu," I said.

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see, how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,_

"And you are a burning flame that I thirst for," Natsu said.

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance, every soul in the room keeping time with there hands, and we sang..._

Natsu grabbed my waist and pulled me close. And, we danced. I stared into his eyes, lost in a trance.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, And the voices rang like the angels sing, We're singing... Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, And we danced on into the night, Ay oh ay oh, Ay oh ay oh, And we danced on into the night,_

That night, was the best of my life. If I could, I would live that moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over! I hoped some of you enjoyed this oddity. Into the Night by Santana is actually a pretty good song so you guys should listen to it if you never have before. It's a bit rock style but I used to listen to it every night. Just throwing it out there for anyone who's not into the whole modern pop like I am. Aside from that, I apologize for any cringe I induced because many of them came from my face while writing this. There's always room to improve with smut fics. Welp, I'll see you all then! Bye ^^


End file.
